1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to Machine Elements that perform rotary functions, specifically those utilizing shape memory alloys that reciprocate between positions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Shape Memory Alloys (SMA) form a group of metals that have interesting mechanical properties. The property of their namesake, shape memory, is that the alloy when deformed at below the martensite finish temperature and then heated to above austenite temperature, the alloy resumes its shape prior to the deformation. Actuation devices employing SMA for light duty are well known. Typically these actuators use a single SMA member that is deformed in some manner and a return bias spring mechanically connected to the shape memory member. These actuators, called bias spring type, when heated, thermally or by other means, the SMA member returns to shape prior to deformation and thereby overcoming the force of the bias spring. When the device is allowed cool the spring deforms the SMA member returning the actuator to the original position. Actuators of the bias spring type and the differential type have been used in micro application such as Olosky's Braille Pin Actuator developed by TiNi Company of Oakland, Calif. to macro applications like Sun Tracker Developed by Siebert and Morris of Martin Merrieta Denver Aerospace, Denver, Colo.
A second type of actuator, called a differential type uses two SMA members mechanically connected in series. Heating one of the SMA members, performs work in one direction and deforms the other SMA member. Heating the other SMA member performs work in the other direction deforming the SMA member heated first.
Strange U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,455 shows a bi-directional device that uses heat extensible springs, 24 and 26, made of shape memory alloy. The shape memory members in this device are flat, fixed at each end and mechanically connected to a crank to perform the rotary actuation. The SMA members are deformed in bending and heated by termofoil heaters bonded to the top and bottom surfaces. Gabriel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,541 shows a device with two SMA wires 101 mechanically connected in series, torsioned along their longitudinal axis with the ends constrained against movement. The SMA members are heated through internal resistance with a plurity of electrical connections. Kroll et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,430 shows a bi-stable device employing two opposing internally resistance hated SMA coil springs, 16 and 24, as the SMA members. A detent retainer 40 is used to hold the actuated element in a desired position.
Although the Shape Memory Actuator known heretofore have worked for their limited applications they suffer from several disadvantages:
(a) Bias spring type actuators do not have two positions which are stable for either the above austenite temperature or below martensite finish temperature.
(b) Work output per unit volume is sixty percent lower for SMA members used in bending. This is due to the neutral axis shift caused by the difference between compressive and tensile yield points. Most coil spring SMA members suffer this because for the SMA member to remain in pure torsion for any appreciable motion the spring coil diameter becomes impractically large.
(c) Internally resistance heated SMA members can be jerky in their motion due to hot spots created by imperfections in the alloy grain structure.
(d) Internally resistance heated SMA members are limited to small cross sections and therefor small work outputs to be practical. As cross sectional area increases the current required to heat the SMA member becomes large and impractical for most applications.
(e) Solid rods in torsion are inefficient from a weight and power standpoint. The center material of a solid rod is doing little work for the added weight and is heated along with the rest of the SMA member during the actuation.
(f) The differential actuators known heretofore all have each end of the SMA members constrained with the output of the device between the fixed ends. This makes for a device that is hard to integrate into existing systems.